


Osoro Shidesu: Ella no es tan mala (AU)

by katyscat29



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game), yuri - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Lesbian, Shy Girl, Smut, Yuri, bad girl, chica mala, chica tímida, delinquent leader - Freeform, delinquent rival - Freeform, lesbiana, osoro shidesu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyscat29/pseuds/katyscat29
Summary: Al entrar en la azotea aquel jueves por la mañana Ayami nunca pensó que a partir de ese día su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados gracias a la aparición de Osoro Shidesu, mejor conocida como la líder de la pandilla de los delincuentes de la escuela.¿Que pasará cuando los caminos de estas dos chicas tan distintas se crucen? ¿Y que consecuencia podría llegar a tener su amor?•AU en el que  Osoro Shidesu es además una artista y súper gay•*ENGLISH TRANSLATION SOON*





	1. "Jugando a ser doctora"

Ayami alzó un brazo y observó su mano ante el sol, se encontraba recostada sobre la banca que estaba en la azotea del instituto, ya que podía considerarse a ella misma una chica que disfrutaba estar sola; a veces sentía que ella misma era la única que se entendía del todo, pero aquello no quería decir que fuera un alma solitaria, en realidad tenía dos amigas bastante cercanas, Saki Miyu y Kokona Haruka, y para ser la rara y tímida chica que era, no estaba tan mal.

Saki y Kokona parecían apreciarla, a pesar del evidente hecho de que era totalmente contraria a ellas; las dos eran extrovertidas y populares, todos los chicos en la escuela parecían querer algo con ellas, en cambio, Ayami era invisible, pero no me malinterpreten, ella no estaba incómoda con ello, se había acostumbrado a ser la sombra de sus dos amigas, y a pesar de que no sentía que ese era "su lugar en el mundo", era mejor que nada sin dudas.

Sus ojos verdes resplandecían ante el cálido tacto de la brillante luz del medio día, se había saltado clases de nuevo, un mal hábito que últimamente se volvía más y más frecuente. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que detenerse, ya que esto no haría otra cosa aparte de afectar sus calificaciones, pero no era capaz de negar que subir a la azotea y sentir el viento revolver su pelo y el sol darle un cómodo calor que la hacía querer quedarse dormida ahí mismo—por más arriesgado que sonase—se sentía de maravilla. Ir y tan solo escuchar el silencio, o pensar en todos los temas que se le ocurrieran, algunos importantes, y otros, no tanto.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, por alguna razón, aquel día se sentía particularmente bonita, quizás era el peinado que Saki le había hecho. Ayami tenía una bonita cabellera lisa y castaña, que le llegaba hasta el mentón, acompañada por un flequillo que casi le llegaba a los ojos. Usualmente se recogía dos grandes mechones alrededor de la cabeza, en forma de "corona", pero ese día los mechones habían sido reemplazados por trenzas, simple, pero a Ayami le habían encantado.

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la terraza cerrándose abruptamente. Aturdida y en alerta, se levantó rápidamente ante el miedo de que alguna profesora la hubiese descubierto, eso sí que la hubiera puesto en problemas, pero lo que vio la dejó de alguna forma atónita.

Osoro Shidesu se desplomó contra la puerta.

La piel se le puso de gallina al ver a la líder de los delincuentes—quien por cierto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia—en el piso, algo inconsciente. Sin dudarlo se paró de su asiento y corrió hacia ella. Podría sentirse algo intimidada, pero si necesitaba ayuda, no dudaría en brindársela.

Ayami se agachó junto a ella— ¡¿Estás bien?!—le preguntó con preocupación.

Osoro se retorció antes de murmurar en una forma poco entendible—Mi...Brazo.

Los ojos de la castaña se dirigieron hacia los brazos de la rubia, así pudo ver como su brazo izquierdo apretaba al derecho con fuerza.

—Está bien—dijo tratando de mantener la calma—Voy a quitarte la chaqueta, ¿vale?—Osoro, quien se hallaba algo más consciente que antes, cerró los ojos en forma de consentimiento. Ante esto, Ayami tomó el brazo de la muchacha para sacarlo de la manga y luego examinarlo, pero quizás lo hizo de una manera algo brusca, ya que se ganó un siseo algo adolorido y algo enojado. —Perdón, tendré más cuidado—volvió a tomar el brazo de su compañera, —esta vez con un poco más de cautela— y examinó por encima del abrigo; al mirar más de cerca, notó un corte lateral sobre la chaqueta, y a juzgar por el color más oscuro que rodeaba a la cortada, había sangre, mucha sangre.

Al parecer hizo una mueca ante la imagen, ya que la grave coz de Osoro la devolvió a este mundo—No espera nada bonito, ¿verdad?—una sonrisa al costado algo adolorida se dibujó en su cara.

—Soy optimista—respondió, quizá con un rastro pequeño de mentira. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, luego tomó otra bocanada de aire y bajó la manga. Sangre fue lo primero que saltó a la vista. No estaba asombrada, la verdad que se lo esperaba luego de ver el abrigo, pero, eso no quería decir que un escalofrío no recorrió su espalda mientras observaba.

Tomó suavemente el tonificado brazo de Osoro y comenzó a examinarlo. Tal como en el abrigo, un corte lateral atravesaba su brazo. La sangre seguía brotando y Ayami tomó una bocanada de aire antes de volver a la chica junto a ella.

—Tienes que ir al hospital. Definitivamente necesitarás puntos—Esta vez fue el turno de los ojos de Osoro para abrirse con desesperación.

—No... El hospital... no puedo ir ahí.

La ojiverde la miró algo extrañada— ¿Por qué no puedes ir?

—Me harán preguntas. —dijo agachando un poco la cabeza. De alguna forma, la imagen conmovió un poco a Ayami.

—Pero...—iba a replicar, sin embargo su mirada se encontró con la de Osoro.

—Por favor—pidió la rubia.

Por un momento se había olvidado de que estaba ante Osoro Shidesu. Osoro Shidesu, la intimidante líder de la banda de delincuentes del instituto; siempre con el semblante en alto y la actitud que atemorizaba a los demás. Ayami soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. La duda invadió sus pensamientos, pensando en que debía hacer. Obviamente no la dejaría así tirada como si nada. Finalmente, después de segundos de silencio, se decidió.

—Bien—dijo parándose—Yo coseré tu herida. —Sin esperar una respuesta fue hacia su mochila, la cual se encontraba en el banco donde había estado sentada minutos atrás. Sacó de ella un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que nunca había usado hasta el momento, una botella de agua y un par de caramelos.

Volvió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Osoro y le tendió el líquido—Ten—le dijo a la rubia, quien en silencio tomo la botella y dio un gran trago.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?—preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo bueno por su boca para secarla.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, hace un par de años mi padre me enseñó mucho sobre esto—le respondió mientras preparaba las cosas que iban a ser necesarias para hacer la sutura. —Pero en verdad nunca pensé que iba a tener la oportunidad de coser a alguien. —Ayami apretó una banda en la parte superior del brazo de la delincuente—Eso será suficiente como para detener la hemorragia. Limpiaré la herida, ¿está bien?

Osoro asintió en silencio y mordió su labio inferior, como si estuviera en un debate interno. — ¿No me tienes miedo?—preguntó finalmente después de segundos de silencio. Ayami levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Osoro. Sus rostros parecían estar ahora mucho más cerca de lo que supuestamente habían estado antes; ambas permanecieron en silencio por un momento, simplemente mirándose a los ojos. Ayami se sonrojó y miró a otro lado tratando de disimularlo.

—Te mentiría si dijera que no me intimidas—respondió retomando la limpieza que había dejado—Pero si hay algo que creo es que muchos se olvidan de que además de ser la líder de la banda de delincuentes eres un ser humano. —Ayami no se dio cuenta, pero las mejillas de Osoro se tiñeron de un color rojizo al escuchar esas palabras.

La ojiverde terminó de pasar el paño por la herida y pasó a preparar la aguja.

—Bien, ya voy a suturarte, quizás duela un poco, pero trata de guardar silencio, y así no llamaremos la atención de nadie. —Osoro asintió y apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta. Decir que Ayami estaba nerviosa era poco, la pobre estaba por tener un ataque de pánico, cualquier cosa podría salir mal, un paso en falso y estaba sentenciada, enterrada y fuera de este mundo. Respiró hondo y dijo: —Contaré hasta tres y empezaré—Ayami suspiró y comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Al llegar a tres, pasó la aguja; Osoro se retorció un poco hacía atrás y reprimió un gruñido. Rápidamente Ayami volvió a atravesar la piel; cuanto menos se tomara, más rápido terminaría todo. La castaña repitió el proceso un par de veces más hasta cerrar la herida. Sorprendentemente, Osoro aguantó bastante bien las puntadas. Ayami cortó el hilo y dijo—Listo, puede que no sea perfecto, pero es mejor que andar por ahí desangrándote ¿no es así?—la castaña le ofreció una sonrisa antes de levantarse—Ten unos caramelos, te ayudarán a levantar el azúcar después de perder sangre.

—Gracias doc. —dijo Osoro aceptando los dulces.

—Debo irme, Saki y Kokona deben de estar buscándome. Hasta luego.

Ayami se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero la mano de Osoro en su muñeca la detuvo—Espera—le pidió haciendo que la ojiverde se diese la vuelta. — ¿Cómo te llamas?—la pregunta descolocó un poco a Ayami y por un momento pensó en cachetearse para ver si estaba soñando, ¿en verdad Osoro Shidesu quería saber su nombre?

—Me llamo Ayami—le brindó una dulce sonrisa, característica de ella.

—Bien Ayami, como agradecimiento por esta nueva cicatriz, encuéntrame en la salida del instituto a las cuatro, si tienes planes cancélalos, ¿vale?

Antes de que pronunciara una palabra, Osoro desapareció de su vista. Ayami se quedó parada en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un sentimiento de adrenalina le recorrió las venas ¿Por qué se sentía así? Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta.


	2. "El lugar secreto"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de aquel encuentro en la azotea, Osoro decide llevar a Ayami a un lugar al que jamás había llevado a nadie.

Ayami miró su reloj de nuevo, conteniendo la ansiedad. Faltaba aún una hora para que la jornada acabase. Afortunadamente, era jueves, lo que significaba que salían una hora más temprano que de costumbre. Trató de concentrarse en lo que la profesora de arte escribía en la pizarra, pero todo lo que inundaba sus pensamientos era Osoro ¿Por qué quería verla al final del día? ¿Y si solo era una broma pesada? Todas esas incógnitas cruzaban su cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, estaba ansiosa, dicen que un cambio de rutina hace bien cada tanto, y ese sí que era un cambio en su rutina.

— ¡Ayami!—la voz de Kokona la sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Me estás escuchando?

La castaña miró hacia abajo, con un poco de culpabilidad—Perdón, hoy estoy algo distraída.

—Y que lo digas—le respondió su amiga—Has estado así desde que volviste de la terraza, ¿qué ha pasado?

La mente de Ayami hizo un cortocircuito en ese instante. Sus pensamientos habían vagado tanto en lo que pasó en la azotea que ni siquiera había pensado en una excusa—Y-yo...

—Apuesto a que se trata de un chico—intervino Saki desde atrás. El cerebro de Ayami hizo un clic en ese instante y una idea se le vino a la cabeza;

—Oh no... solo me encontré con Hikaru y charlamos un poco, no fue nada—dijo quitándole importancia a la situación inventada.

Hikaru era un chico muy agradable que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque no sabía que la castaña era consciente de su amor. Lamentablemente, Ayami nunca había podido corresponder sus sentimientos.

—No parece "nada" a juzgar por cómo estás, ¿siquiera te has dado cuenta del sonrojo que tienes?—se burló Kokona. Ayami se llevó una mano a la mejilla y comprobó lo obvio, ¿por qué se había sonrojado?

—Creo que deberíamos planearle una cita con Hikaru—escuchó decir a Saki

— ¡Tienes razón! Podrían ir a la fiesta de disfraces del próximo Halloween.

Ayami dejó que siguieran hablando, de todas formas no serviría de nada tratar de hacerlas cambiar de idea. Tamborileó la hoja de su cuaderno mientras escuchaba por encima la charla de sus amigas. La campana del instituto sonó, y como si estuvieran en modo automático, los alumnos se pararon y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y la profesora dio fin al tema que estaba explicando.

Todo el cuerpo de Ayami se tensó y el miedo comenzó a invadirla ¿Y si era raro? ¿Y si metía la pata? No había pensado en todo eso hasta ese momento, lo único que había hecho era pensar en lo que pasó en la azotea, y ahora lamentaba haber gastado tanto tiempo en nada en lugar de hacer algún plan. Suspiró y guardó sus cosas.

Saki y Kokona ya se habían adelantado; Ayami supuso que era para ir a hablar con Hikaru, así que no le dio demasiada importancia y salió del aula. Bajó las escaleras y cambió sus zapatos de interior por unas zapatillas que su tía le había regalado. Se unió a la multitud que se disponía a salir del instituto.

Mientras caminaba entre los cerezos buscó a Osoro con la mirada; sus ojos deambularon entre los árboles y los alumnos. Hizo una mueca al no encontrar a la chica rubia ¿le había mentido? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como los estudiantes comenzaban a cuchichear entre sí. Miró hacia el frente y su mirada se encontró con la de Osoro. La chica se encontraba en la salida, apoyada contra un auto, evidentemente esperándola. El murmullo general aumentó y muchas miradas curiosas se dirigieron hacia ella en cuanto Osoro le brindó media sonrisa en forma de saludo.

Ayami ignoró los comentarios de sus compañeros y le sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

No le asombraba la sorpresa de los demás, incluso ella estaba algo sorprendida; Osoro generalmente se iba cuando se le daba la gana, por lo tanto era muy difícil encontrarla a la salida, muchos bromeaban con que era un mito urbano.

Ayami se acercó finalmente a Osoro, quien tiró su cigarro al piso al verla—Hola nerd—la saludó — ¿Vamos?—le preguntó señalando su camioneta. Ayami asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia el vehículo. Sintiendo mil ojos en la nuca, sacó su teléfono y les escribió un mensaje a Saki y a Kokona: "Sí, me estoy yendo con Osoro Shidesu, no llamen a la policía, las quiero" presionó enviar e inmediatamente apagó su teléfono para evitar la lluvia de mensajes que le esperaba.

Guardó su celular en la mochila y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigas. Les sonrió y las saludó con la mano. Finalmente, se subió al auto y soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se alejaban— ¿Siempre soportas eso?—le preguntó mientras se alejaban.

Media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Osoro— ¿Qué cosa? ¿La chusma?—Ayami no pudo evitar sonreír—Meh, ya estoy acostumbrada, para este punto ya son una compañía más.

—Es que en verdad—puso los ojos en blanco, sin poder evitar sentir algo de enfado e impotencia—Me pone de los nervios la gente que no se ocupa de sus propios asuntos.

Osoro rio en voz baja—Te ves linda cuando te frustras—le dijo con una sonrisa algo pícara mientras ajustaba en espejo del vehículo. La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la médula, ¿Osoro estaba "coqueteando" con ella? No, probablemente estaba malinterpretando un simple chiste « No arruines esto, no arruines esto, no arruines esto» se repitió a sí misma. Optó por sonreír tímidamente y buscar rápidamente otro tema de conversación.

— ¿Dónde vamos?—decidió preguntarle.

—A mi "lugar secreto"— respondió la rubia con una mirada algo misteriosa ero a la vez algo divertida. Las cejas de Ayami se arquearon con curiosidad;

— ¿"Lugar secreto"? ¿Qué clase de lugar secreto?

Osoro sonrió—Si te lo digo perderá toda la intriga, pero no te preocupes, es genial. —le respondió.

Ayami se tomó un segundo antes de preguntar; — ¿Vas muy seguido?

La mirada de la rubia vagó por todos los puntos de la camioneta, mientras parecía que buscaba las palabras justas para expresarse—Cada vez que necesito un descanso del infierno, SIP. —fueron las palabras finales que dibujaron una mueca en la cara de la otra chica.

Se tomó un momento para procesar la oración que acababa de escuchar— ¿'Infierno'?—titubeó.

—Digamos que mi día a día no es exactamente un camino de rosas—dijo evitando el contacto visual. —Imagina que hoy tuviste que suturarme el brazo.

Ayami miró hacia abajo, arrepentida de haber iniciado el tema—Perdón, no tenemos que hablar de eso—jugueteó con sus dedos algo nerviosa, aun mirando hacia abajo.

Osoro observó a la chica y le sonrió—No te disculpes, que no has hecho nada malo. Además, ya hiciste este día mucho mejor que los usuales—la rubia puso una mano en su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo—Mira, ya casi llegamos.

La camioneta entró en un camino de tierra y la vista comenzó a llenarse de árboles. Ayami se tomó la libertad de bajar la ventanilla y respiró profundo, disfrutando de la sensación del aire natural en sus pulmones. —En verdad me gustan los bosques—dijo sonriendo. El auto se detuvo y ambas bajaron del mismo.

—Tendremos que caminar un poco a partir de aquí—explicó—Sígueme.

Ambas caminaron en silencio, pero no ese silencio incómodo que te hace querer buscar temas de conversación desesperadamente, sino un silencio relajado, en el que las dos se sentían a gusto y cómodas. Unas begonias naranjas captaron entonces la atención de Ayami, quien se agachó y sacó cuidadosamente dos. Sonrió ante la belleza de las flores y pasó la yema de sus dedos por los pétalos— ¿Te gustan las flores?—preguntó Osoro con curiosidad.

La ojiverde asintió con algo de timidez y sonrió—Son begonias—explicó mientras su mirada seguía concentrada en las begonias en sus manos—Mis favoritas—murmuró con un poco de nostalgia—Mi abuela solía darme una cada día de mi cumpleaños, decía que le recordaban a mí. Siempre me pregunté por qué—La expresión nostálgica de Ayami fue entonces reemplazada por una de alegría—Combinan con tu pelo—dijo con una risita y deslizó una de las flores detrás de la oreja de la rubia. Las comisuras de la boca de Osoro se curvaron mientras tomaba la flor.

—Las flores no son lo mío, son demasiado delicadas.

— ¿Y que tiene?—preguntó la otra, algo extrañada.

—Creo que no soy conocida exactamente por mi delicadeza.

El ceño de Ayami se frunció—Eso no tiene nada que ver—dijo—Apuesto a que tienes un lado cursi que no quieres mostrar.

Osoro arqueó una ceja, algo divertida— ¿Cómo los idiotas mainstream de las novelas que la juegan de 'chico misterioso con traumas infantiles pero que en realidad es un apasionado y romántico'? No gracias.

Ayami no pudo evitar reír ante la referencia de la chica—No, si estuviéramos en un libro, tu serías la chica mala cliché, definitivamente.

— ¿Perdón?—exclamó con indignación fingida—Si yo soy cliché entonces tú estás a otro nivel.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?—preguntó en tono burlón.

—Serías la chica linda, tímida y dulce que se sonroja por todo—tal y como las palabras de Osoro lo habían pronunciado las mejillas de Ayami se tiñeron de un color rojizo.

—Yo no me sonrojo por todo—dijo en voz testaruda, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Quizás—le respondió la otra con media sonrisa—Pero definitivamente serías ese tipo de chica en la historia.

La castaña suspiró con algo de alivio al ver que esa no era la impresión que Osoro tenía de ella. — ¿Y cuál sería el título de la historia?

—Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, ya que hemos llegado—La muchacha se paró al lado de un árbol, señalándolo. El paisaje había cambiado un poco desde que habían comenzado a caminar. Estaban paradas en un punto en el que la carretera de tierra se curvaba hacia la derecha. Ahora a la distancia no solo se veían árboles, sino que también era visible los que parecía un gran lago y parte de un muelle.

Ayami miró al árbol en cual su compañera su había apoyado algo extrañada—Mmm, ¿Ábrete sésamo?—dijo en tono dubitativo ya que no sabía por qué se habían detenido allí.

Osoro la miró por unos segundos antes de estallar de la risa. —No entraremos en el árbol—explicó una vez sus risas se habían disipado—Hay que treparlo. — La castaña asintió algo molesta ante las risotadas de la otra—Vamos, no te enojes—le insistió, pasándole su brazo por encima del hombro y tocando su nariz con el dedo —Tienes que admitir que fue gracioso.

La ojiverde miró hacia otro lado, tratando de contener una sonrisa—Puede ser—murmuró evadiendo el contacto visual.

—Genial, entonces trepemos—retomo Osoro. Ayami la siguió y examinó el árbol antes de comenzar a treparlo, yendo la rubia después de ella. Muy pocas veces lo había hecho, años atrás, puesto que era bastante torpe y solía evitar ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo no dudó en subir para ver lo que sea que su compañera quisiera mostrarle; estaba algo nerviosa, eso sí. Maldijo internamente el hecho de que el instituto tuviera tal uniforme, el cual solo hacía todo mucho más complejo. Ayami mantuvo la mirada hacia arriba observando las distintas vistas que podían comenzar a admirarse, desde los patrones en el tronco hasta nidos de pequeñas aves.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Osoro interrumpió sus pensamientos de una forma algo inesperada—Bonitas bragas, nerd—fueron las palabras exactas de la rubia. Ahora sí, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara se volvió totalmente roja.

— ¡O-Osoro!—exclamó aún sonrojada, mientras que con un brazo se sostenía al tronco y con el otro se estiraba la falda.

— ¡Tranquila! Solo bromeo...—dijo con una sonrisa algo fanfarrona—No vi nada, lo juro.

Ayami miró hacia otro lado, agradeciendo que su compañera no pudiera ver como la sangre se le había subido a la cara—Mentirosa—murmuró.

—Solo quería ver tu reacción, lo prometo.

—Como digas—terminó cediendo la castaña.

—No trepes más—le indicó Osoro entonces, señalando una de las gruesas ramas del árbol—Vamos ahí.

Ayami agradeció internamente que la sesión de trepar estaba por terminar y se dio un empujón para quedar sobre el tronco. Fue entonces cuando los nervios que habían estado molestando en el fondo fueron reemplazados por asombro; se quedó sin aliento ante la hermosa viste en frente de ella. Estaban lo suficientemente alto como para poder ver el gran lago que se extendía entre los árboles. No era demasiado tarde, por lo tanto el sol aún resplandecía entre los árboles, pero tampoco era tan temprano, por lo cual el cielo comenzaba a tener una tonalidad naranja. Osoro se sentó a su lado y observó el paisaje junto a ella. Los ojos de Ayami se deslizaron hacia los de la chica a su lado; la rubia le devolvió la mirada y así se quedaron por un momento, simplemente mirándose. El pulso de la ojiverde se aceleró; tenía un sentimiento algo raro en el pecho, una sensación indescriptible que nunca antes había atravesado. Por supuesto que no le molestaba sentirse así; le gustaba pensar que ella y Osoro eran las únicas personas en el mundo por un instante, le gustaba sentir como si estuviera conociendo un lado de la temible Osoro Shidesu que nadie había tenido la oportunidad de ver, y una mirada que nadie había sido capaz de apreciar. Quizás en aquel momento no entendía por qué se sentía así, pero si había algo que entendía era el querer quedarse así por siempre.

La muchacha de cabellos claros miró hacia adelante, rompiendo el contacto visual—La vista es muy bonita, ¿no es así?—dijo, observando el paisaje ante ellas.

—Y que lo digas—respondió Ayami mirando hacia el mismo punto.

—Comencé a venir aquí hace tres años, cuando tenía quince. Jamás encontré a alguien aquí, entonces comencé a considerarlo mi lugar secreto"

—Pero...—replicó la otra—Si es tu "lugar secreto", ¿Por qué me lo estás mostrando?

Media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Osoro—Creo que valdrá la pena.

La castaña dudó un segundo antes de poner su dedo meñique frente a ella—Que siga siendo un secreto entonces—murmuró, algo avergonzada—Su compañera la miró por un segundo antes de entrelazar su dedo con el de ella. Automáticamente, ambas rieron suavemente ante el gesto.

—Bien, ya deberíamos bajar, aún hay algo que quiero mostrarte—La chica cambió de posición para comenzar a bajar; Ayami iba a hacer lo mismo, pero le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de algo; no sabía cómo bajar. Es decir, sí, había trepado árboles antes, pero no había estado a más de cuatro metros del piso. No tenía ni idea de que hacer.

—Osoro...—la llamó en voz tensa—N-No sé bajar.

La rubia la observó con una mirada indescifrable—Ayami, ¿te dan miedo las alturas?

La alegada negó con la cabeza—No... Es solo que... nunca antes había subido tan alto, y las pocas veces que he trepado árboles estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para saltar... cosa que no creo que sea una opción.

Osoro la miró algo sorprendida— ¿Por qué accediste a subir entonces?

—Es que... parecías tan entusiasmada por mostrarme esto... y además me trajiste hasta aquí...

La delincuente miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio—Deja de hacer eso.

La castaña la miró extrañada— ¿Dejar de hacer qué?—le preguntó.

—De ser tan tierna—la chica mayor se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ayami—Súbete.

Las mejillas de la ojiverde se tornaron de un color rojizo— ¿E-En serio?

—Hazlo antes de que mi cerebro termine de decirme lo mala que fue esta idea.

Ayami permaneció en silencio mientras deslizaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Osoro. Agradeció al cielo el hecho de que la chica no pudiese ver el sonrojo que se desplazaba por su cara, cada vez más fuerte mientras la distancia entre ellas se acortaba. Puso una pierna alrededor de su cintura y se dio un impulso hasta quedar en una especie de "abrazo de oso"

Ayami cerró los ojos, evitando pensar en lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra, y a juzgar por la tensión en la espalda de Osoro, no era la única nerviosa.

— ¿Está lista la princesa?—preguntó la rubia

—No soy una princesa—la reprimió testaruda, ganándose un par de risas de parte de la otra.

—Bueno, voy a comenzar a bajar—Osoro comenzó a descender.

El cuerpo de Ayami se tensó aún más y sin pensarlo se pegó a la espalda de su compañera, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Miró a Osoro por el rabillo del ojo y observó detenidamente sus rasgos. Osoro era bonita, muy bonita, era una lástima que la subestimaran tanto por tener simplemente un cuerpo tonificado, que a Ayami no le parecía nada mal. Su pelo rubio salvaje acentuaba sus ojos marrones claros y la cicatriz en su cara no era más que eso; una simple cicatriz. Sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía una gran atracción hacia Osoro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Toda su vida le habían gustado los chicos, su primer beso fue con un chico, su primera pareja fue un chico, y ahora llegaba esta chica que apenas conocía y su cabeza ya estaba dada vuelta.

La castaña respiró pesadamente y el aroma de Osoro le llenó los pulmones, algo así como menta y humo. La chica rubia evitó el contacto visual, aun así consiente de la mirada de la otra.

— ¿No te peso mucho?—le preguntó tras un par de minutos de silencio.

—Créeme, he cargado cosas y personas más pesadas.

— ¿'Personas'? ¿Tiendes a cargar a todo el mundo así?

Osoro rió, una risa suave y grave—No, pero una vez me apostaron a que no podía levantar a dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y ganaste?

—No lo dudes.

Ayami sintió como Osoro por fin pisaba tierra firme y soltó su agarre. Suspiró de alivio en el momento en el que sus pies tocaron el piso—Gracias a Dios—murmuró.

Osoro la observó por unos segundos—Sigo sin poder creer que hayas subido sin saber bajar.

— No te burles de mí, además me hubiera perdido la bonita vista de ahí arriba.

—Bueno...—finalizó la rubia—Sígueme.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al muelle sobre el lago que habían visto minutos atrás arriba del árbol. A pesar de ya haberla contemplado, la vista le seguía pareciendo hermosa; era un lago bastante grande y el agua se veía limpia. Alrededor de la laguna parecía que el bosque seguía, también había una pequeña cascada natural, que era la parte favorita de Ayami.

—Ya hemos visto el lago, ¿por qué me lo muestras de nuev...?—

Las palabras de Ayami se atragantaron en su garganta en el momento en el que Osoro se sacó la camiseta.

La rubia le dio una mirada de picardía en el rostro, haciendo que las mejillas de la castaña se tornaran de un color rojizo mientras se quedaba pasmada observando el cuerpo de la chica. En lugar de un brassier había unas vendas perfectamente colocadas cubriendo sus senos; diversas cicatrices estaban distribuidas a lo largo de su bien tonificado abdomen.

Osoro sostuvo su camiseta con dos de sus dedos, poniéndosela detrás de los hombros— ¿No le gustaría nadar, princesa?

Ayami la miró dubitativa, con el corazón a mil por segundo. —N-No tengo traje de baño...—murmuró tontamente.

—Yo tampoco—sonrió—Oh vamos, el agua está muy agradable a esta hora.

Ayami suspiró y se dio media vuelta—Eres testaruda—dijo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Agradeció internamente el hecho de que aquel día se había puesto el conjunto de ropa interior más zafable de su armario; un brassier blanco con un pequeño moño y la parte inferior del mismo color.

Dobló su ropa y la apoyó sobre las maderas. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Osoro ya desvestida, examinándola de pies a cabeza; se sonrojó, sintiéndose de repente expuesta. La rubia pestañeó un par de veces, como si estuviera regresando a la realidad. Parecía frustrada, y como si las palabras no quisieran llegar. Osoro se dio media vuelta, como si quisiera evitar el contacto visual.

—Bueno—dijo al fin—Apuesto a que no puedes lanzarte de clavado tan bien como yo.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, la rubia puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza y se tiró al agua de forma casi perfecta. Ayami sonrió y esperó hasta que la otra saliera a la superficie.

—No deberías apostar tan fácilmente.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes—le respondió la rubia alzando una ceja.

Ayami puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza, tomó un poco de carrera hasta el borde del muelle y se lanzó de forma envidiable. Su cuerpo entró al agua rápidamente y sintió una agradable sensación. Salió a la superficie para respirar y se encontró con Osoro mirándola estupefacta—No volveré a apostar. En. Mi. Vida.

Ayami sonrió tímidamente—Debería haber jugado por dinero.

—Mierda, eso fue genial—la elogió Osoro.

—Nado desde los cuatro años—dijo la castaña, sintiendo un rubor aparecer en sus mejillas.

—Vaya, ¿y compites?—le preguntó la otra. Ayami pudo notar que en verdad estaba interesada por su lenguaje corporal y se enterneció ante aquello.

—No, siempre fue por diversión. Solía ir a clases hasta el año pasado.

— ¿Y por qué no vas más?—cuestionó.

Ayami jugueteó con su dedo índice y su dedo del medio, una especie de tic nervioso que tenía—La atmósfera que se respiraba allí...era buena en un principio, pero las cosas se fueron tornando tensas con el tiempo. —La castaña se mordió el labio, recordando cómo sus compañeras eran capaces de lastimarse la una a la otra con tal de ser las mejores—Yo estaba ahí para divertirme, así que decidí irme.

Osoro permaneció unos segundos en silencio—Es una lástima, a juzgar por lo poco que vi, se te da bastante bien.

—Gracias—respondió Ayami, tratando de no mostrar lo feliz que la hacía el comentario.

—Así que... ¿ya sabes que harás después de que la escuela termine?—cambió de tema Osoro.

—Voy a estudiar veterinaria—dijo sonriendo inconscientemente. Constantemente había soñado despierta con el día en el que pudiera tener su propio lugar donde poder tratar a todo tipo de animales, lo que más quería en el mundo —Siempre me gustó la carrera y estuve bastante segura de que iba a hacer de mayor ¿Y tú?

Osoro pareció sorprendida ante la pregunta, probablemente imaginaba que Ayami no le veía futuro alguno y que trabajaría en algún restaurante de comida rápida. —Estudiaré bellas artes—murmuró con un tinte rojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Te gusta dibujar?—preguntó intrigada.

—Algo así...me han dicho que soy buena, pero no lo sé en realidad—dijo frotándose la nuca, algo avergonzada—Aunque disfruto haciéndolo, aparte de que la historia del arte resulta ser bastante interesante.

Ayami sonrió ante la modestia de la chica rubia. La enternecía de alguna manera verla expresarse así— ¿Me mostrarías un dibujo tuyo algún día?

Osoro la observó, notándose algo de felicidad en sus ojos marrones—Tal vez.

Fue entonces cuando una textura resbalosa rozó la pierna de la castaña, haciendo que esta gritara del susto. Sin pensarlo se colgó del cuello de su compañera, enganchando su brazo en la nuca de Osoro, mientras que sus cuerpos quedaban pegados el uno al otro. Ayami examinó el agua. Luego los vio; renacuajos. Su debilidad.

—De todos los anfibios, ¿tenían que haber justamente renacuajos? No puedo soportarlos.

—Podemos ir a la las piedras de debajo de la cascada—murmuró Osoro poniendo una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Ayami, quien no parecía darse cuenta de la proximidad de ambas, que estaba matando a Osoro.

La ojiverde soltó su agarre y asintió, nadando enseguida hacia la pequeña cascada. La rubia la siguió, raramente callada. Llegaron a las piedras y Ayami suspiró de alivio en cuanto se acomodó.

—Sabes...—dijo Osoro jugueteando con sus dedos—Para alguien que quiere estudiar veterinaria hiciste un gran espamento ante los renacuajos—sonrió algo divertida.

—Son mi única debilidad. Lo juro—se excusó—No puedo ni verlos. —Ayami cerró los ojos, disfrutando entonces de la sensación del agua de la cascada recorrer su espalda—Si le quitas los renacuajos, no está nada mal.

—Me gusta venir aquí en días tensos—confesó Osoro a su lado.

—Últimamente pareciera que todos los días son tensos.

— ¿Tú también escuchaste de ese 'asesino'?

Ayami puso los ojos en blanco—Pareciera que no se habla más que de eso recientemente.

—Lo sé, los chicos se lo están pasando genial con la atmósfera que se respira, pero a mí no me hace ni puta gracia. Pensar que alguien está asesinando a tantas personas y anda paseando como si nada—gruñó Osoro.

—Lo entiendo—Ayami cerró los ojos—Ah...creo que estoy perdida.

— ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa agridulce se dibujó en su rostro—Tengo la agilidad de un perezoso y la fuerza de una hormiga, no me veo demasiado capaz de defenderme. —Básicamente apenas Ayami escuchó sobre las repetidas muertes que habían estado ocurriendo la preocupación ocupó cada hueco en su cabeza; imaginándose las diversas situaciones en las que podría llegar a estar entrometida y rezando por su seguridad.

—Las hormigas pueden levantar su propio peso hasta cincuenta veces, así que no creo que estés tan mal—bromeó la rubia.

Ayami sonrió—Ese no es el punto. Si llegase a tener que enfrentarme con este asesino o asesina estoy básicamente muerta.

Osoro alzó ambas cejas—Yo te defendería—dijo mientras jugueteaba con una piedra.

— ¿Y si llegara a estar sola?

—Eso no importa, no hablemos de cosas que no van a pasar—Osoro se deslizó por la piedra, volviendo así al agua—Además, no te pienses que voy a dejar que esta "persona" si así se le puede llamar, vaya por ahí matando gente. Juro que si me entero quién es...—los puños de la rubia se cerraron con fuerza ante la rabia; ante eso, Ayami se deslizó hacia el agua, a su lado.

—Bueno, bueno...—posó una mano en el puño de la chica, e inmediatamente sintió como se iba destensando.

Los ojos de Osoro viajaron desde sus manos hasta Ayami e intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos— ¿No querías evitar los renacuajos?

—Prefiero los renacuajos a invocar a la Osoro enojada—bromeó. La rubia le sacó la lengua y la ojiverde le devolvió el gesto. Ambas rieron y siguieron así por un rato. Ayami se sentía algo extraña, aunque en el buen sentido. Se sentía como si por primera vez no tuviera que forzar las cosas, como si todo fluyera normalmente y ella pudiera ser tal y como era.

Osoro era extrovertida y temeraria; no le importaba lo que los demás tuvieran para decir de ella y no tenía pelos en la lengua. Todo lo contrario a ella, pero sin embargo, había algo en su compañía que la hacía sentirse cómoda, y en verdad esperaba que eso siguiera así.


End file.
